


Touch and Go

by Clxarke



Series: Look at the Fireworks [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon verse, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Physical vs Emotional attraction, Shotgunning, Sonny and Pete are stupid and confused, Vanessa is the real MVP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clxarke/pseuds/Clxarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Sonny and Graffiti Pete are unofficial. Emotions are tricky when you can't read minds. Communication is key, but sometimes its the hardest part. </p><p>Sonny and Pete try to sort their shit out +Bonus Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and themes belong to my inspiration in life, Lin-Manuel Miranda. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Explicit Language, shotgunning/substance abuse, mild sexual content, miscommunication.
> 
> Note: 
> 
> \- This could be read as a stand-alone, but it does occur after my other fic "Blackout" which focuses on their first kiss and the events of the song "Blackout." Reading it first is optional, but recommended.
> 
> I adore "In the Heights" and was happy to receive requests for more Sonnypete content!
> 
> Enjoy!

Graffiti Pete was never the best at communicating his feelings. Even when he was younger he found it easier to doodle his anxieties all over his arms than talk to an adult. He blamed the creative outlet for his graffiti habits as much as his love for art. His silence was never a true predicament; everyone assumed he was a felon anyway. That was, until Sonny.

Pete had been with a number of people. The kissing… Well, it wasn’t his first rodeo. Being on the run from shop owners and police officials kept him in good shape. Anyone would admit he was attractive. It wasn’t a foreign thing for him to engage in some physical contact with a teasing girl in a back alley.

With Sonny it was different. The physical attraction wasn’t stronger than his other (it felt strange to say) lovers. He couldn’t explain it. There was a layer with Sonny that wasn’t present before. The layer had existed long before they became involved— back when they had water-gun fights and Pete could only vandalize with 25-cent chalk. It was a severe longing to laugh and exist around Sonny. The will to simply be happy with Sonny by his side.

Sure, the physical stuff was great, but Pete didn’t want Sonny to think that was all there was. He needed desperately to show that there were fireworks when they threw things across the store or rolled their eyes at a stupid Usnavi-brand joke, not just when they kissed.

Pete needed to explain that it the connection didn’t end with skin.

But he didn’t know how.

Frustration at his emotional block festered. He felt trapped, condensed. He was bigger than his baggy tee shirt. Anger sifted under the surface and threatened to emerge, loose and volatile.

It killed him to hold back. There was a noose on his tongue every time he tried to ask Sonny on a proper date. It was easier to just kiss and try to forget that there could be more.

The other thing was: Sonny never asked  _him_ on a date. He had no idea what could be going on in his head, but whatever it was, Sonny seemed content with physicality. It tugged at Pete’s heart in the wrong way, inciting doubt and insecurity. There was always the possibility that Sonny was only physically attracted to him, like all the people in Pete’s past. It hurt. A lot.

Pete was going to ask him out. It was going to happen. He didn’t know when, but until he got there, he was going to try his damnedest to keep Sonny around.

 _He would_ , he promised himself _, soon_.

 

* * *

 

Sonny knew something was wrong.

It wasn’t a huge leap to piece together Pete’s discomfort. Pete was more expressive than he led everyone to believe. Sonny became tuned to seeing a supernova in the tiniest flicker of expression. It was the _source_ of the troubles that evaded him.

Ever since the night at the fireworks, Pete and Sonny’s dynamic had unfolded into something larger, more complex. Their interactions had more facets than before and it was nerve wracking to face them on their own. Now there were barriers to respect and guidelines to keep in mind. They were still best friends. It just felt like someone turned up the volume. 

Sonny’s cheek was pressed against his fist as he watched a fly buzz lazily, bumping into the register. The Bodega was frying and Sonny was paid to sit in the fire. 

“I’m going out with Vanessa, so remember— Sonny?” Usnavi tapped the counter top to hold his attention. “Remember to lock the grate when you’re finished. Okay?”

“You got it, Boss.” Sonny sighed, mustering a wry smile. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Usnavi smacked him upside the head lightly, barely tapping the rim of his backwards baseball hat. “You’re seventeen. The list of things you shouldn’t be doing is virtually endless.” (Sonny wanted to point out that he was almost eighteen, but refrained.) “I’ll be back tomorrow. No booze. No Pete. Don’t forget to lock up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sonny saluted sarcastically as Usnavi walked off, before slouching again.

He never forgot how much Usnavi hated his relationship with Pete. This was because Usnavi _never shut up_ about his hatred for Sonny’s relationship with Pete.

Ever since Carla informed the entire Barrio (by accident, she swore), Usnavi never failed to give him hell about choosing _Pete,_ of all people. Sonny did have to note that Usnavi never forced them to "break up." He may have _strongly_ suggested it, but he never pressured either of them to cut things off. Sonny didn’t know what to make of that, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

All of his friends were encouraging toward his bisexuality, and it was amazing to receive their love and support, but he felt like he was deceiving them.

He had no idea how to tell everyone that he and Pete weren’t an item. They hadn’t even gone on a date yet. It was difficult to explain their relationship in another way besides: _in progress_. That’s what it was. Progress. There was digging and slow communication, but it was happening. Sonny could feel the give and take between them. They were learning each other, as if they’d just met. If that was what Pete needed, he wouldn’t rush him.

 

Now, it seemed, that Sonny had ruined something. Already. 

 

Pete was withdrawing. There were signs. It had happened a few times, but more prominently, last week. 

They were shotgunning in the dark, behind the salon. Pete’s mouth was open against Sonny’s, letting the smoke drift along his tongue. Sonny bit Pete’s lip playfully, encouraging yet another warm, relaxed, make out session. It was blissful and mind numbing. He wouldn’t have thought anything was amiss until Pete sighed, “ _I wish we could—“_ and stopped. Before Sonny could gather the mental clarity to question him, Pete drew away coldly and lit another joint.

Sonny would have attempted to get some information about what was bugging him, had Pete not set the bitter joint on Sonny’s tongue with a smirk—muttering something sly about oral fixation that Sonny couldn’t remember verbatim. The comment had distracted him quite well if the aftermath had any indication.

Pete’s anger was there and gone. It was a blip in the hazy static, but a meaningful one.

The thing bothering Pete was related directly to Sonny. That fact hurt like a bitch. He kept trying to guess what he might have done in the past few weeks to upset him.

 

“Knock, knock. Brought you an energy booster.” Pete tossed a bag of M&M’s on the counter, making Sonny jump. “Sorry, babe. You were drifting off there. Is something up?”

 _I should ask you that,_ Sonny thought in frustration. He didn’t understand Pete’s light tone when there was clearly something wrong. His mouth couldn’t help but quirk at the pet name— had they used pet names before? Was this a new development?

The signals were pointing in every direction.

“Nah, just trying to block out Usnavi’s lecture. He left so I must have tuned out longer than I thought.”

Pete laughed. Sonny would never forget his dimples.

“What was the lecture about?”

“Locking up. Staying sober.” Sonny listed. “Teenagers being innocent.”

Pete scoffed, scratching at his shaved head with a smile.

“Mention me at all?”

“Yeah. You were included in the last one. Specifically: No Pete.”

“Damn.” Pete walked over to one of the display racks and inspected a few key chains. “Usnavi will warm up to us eventually.”

“Eventually.” Sonny repeated, tasting the word. Then he wondered softly, “You’ll stick around that long?” 

Pete’s head snapped toward him. “What? _”_

“What?” Sonny replied quickly, playing it off.

Pete’s eyes narrowed, but he turned back to the display, dropping the subject. He seemed to find what he was looking for, though he set the key chain back on its hook. “You should come over. Just ‘cause I can’t stay over here doesn’t mean you can’t come over my place.”

“To your apartment?”

Pete had never invited him over before. They’d always hung around the Bodega. Sonny had assumed it was out of shame so he never requested to visit. It felt strange to be invited.

“Yeah. I got real food and running water, if you’re worried about necessities.”

Sonny’s cheeks burned. “No, man, I’m not… I wasn’t… I didn’t mean to sound like that. I’m such a dick.”

 Pete shrugged it off. “Nah, you’re not so bad.” He leaned over the counter, resting on his elbows. “Don’t sweat it. Speaking of which, I have working AC?” He offered sweetly, knowing the appeal.

Sonny glanced over at their busted one and grew further in tune with his own gross stickiness.

“Lead the way.”

 

After locking up the grate, it didn’t take them long to reach Pete’s apartment complex. It was a generic brick building with a few fire escapes. One on the top floor was covered in a shit ton of spray cans and paint buckets. 

They hopped up the stairs, mindlessly chatting. Sonny learned that Daniela and Carla from the salon lived on the bottom floor, and were known for pestering Pete to get a real job. He’d moved to the top floor to escape them and it ended up being the best decision he could have made.

 Sonny knew Pete had enough money to get by. He knew it came from Pete’s parent’s savings accounts and that Pete would beat himself up every time he needed to dig into that fund. That’s why he sold shirts so desperately, that’s why he’d been plastering his work around town to gain some recognition before selling art professionally. Sonny found that out years ago. It still ached that he couldn’t tell anyone. Pete let them all believe he was a hooligan with no decency. They couldn’t be more wrong.

“Sonny? You with me, bro?” Pete’s hand rested on his shoulder, his eyes imploring.

“Yeah, sorry. What were you sayin’?”

“We’re here.”

 

Sonny didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t that. Pete’s flat was plain. There wasn’t a color in sight. It was surprisingly tidy, which was _very_ unexpected, judging by Pete’s outward appearance.

“Expecting something else?” Pete translated the silence. “More artwork maybe?”

“Yeah, actually.” Sonny admitted as he looked around.

Pete switched on the AC and flopped onto the sofa. “Art is a beast, Sonny. The canvas is a cage. No way in hell I’m trapping my work.” He gestured to the fire escape. “The spray cans are meant for buildings. Buildings are big enough for my ideas. Paper is a huge fucking waste.”

 Sonny watches Pete’s enthusiasm, eating it up. It was a supposedly rare thing, for Pete to drop his tough guy act and profess his passions.

Sonny sat next to him. “Well I love your lame-ass apartment.”

_And I love you._

But he didn’t say that. They weren’t there yet. Though, from the way Pete was opening up, maybe Carla’s news would be correct after all.

Overcome with hope, Sonny leaned forward. It was obviously with the intention to kiss. Anyone would understand that indication. That’s why it stung when Pete flinched and ducked his head.

“Oh.” Sonny said quickly, flooded with anxiety and shame. “You don’t want to…”

Pete’s jaw clenched. Sonny felt the swells of panic.

Sonny tried to speak again, “I’m really sorry, I thought—“

 

Pete cut him off, pressing their lips together urgently. He cupped Sonny’s neck and kissed him.

Their kisses in the past were languid and unhurried. This crossed the line of desperate and verged on _stiff_.

Sonny was perplexed. It tasted wrong. It felt robotic, like... like a goddamn _chore_.

 

Sonny shoved him off.

 

“What the hell is going on with you?” He demanded, tired of being confused.

Pete blinked rapidly, clearing his thoughts, forcing out the anger and pushing past the frustration.

“C’mon, Pete, you gotta talk to me. If I did something to upset you, you gotta tell me, man!”

Pete looked at him in shock. “No? What? No, no, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t… Jesus, I can’t believe I made you think that.” Pete took a frustrated breath. “I just don’t want to hook up right now.”

“Well, why the fuck didn’t you just say that?” Sonny asked, incredulous. “I won’t make you do shit you don’t want to do— you know that, right?”

Pete nodded. “I know, I know. I just…” Pete shut his eyes tight. “I can’t…” He stumbled for words and couldn’t find them. His hand jerked out and punched a sofa pillow. “ _Fuck_. Why is it so hard to talk to you?”

Sonny grasped his arm gently and held his hand between them. “Okay, just slow down. It’s the same as talking to me before, when we were best friends. Remember?”

Pete looked toward his spray cans. “I want… I wish we could be both. I want to be your best friend _and_ your… Boyfriend. I didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t into you, like, emotionally. If you thought I was just into the touching stuff then it wouldn’t be right, you know? You never asked me out so I didn’t know what to think. I was fucking afraid to ask you.” Pete rubbed his face with his free hand. “God, I was such an asshole just ‘cause I couldn’t fucking _talk_ to you.”

 

Sonny’s brain was zooming at a hundred miles per hour.

 

“Holy shit. Pete, dude, hold up a second. So you want us to be, like, official? You wanna go on dates and all that shit?” Sonny clarified. “Of _course_ we can do that, what the fuck? You could’ve just asked, man. I’ve been head over heels for-fucking- _ever_."

"Wait... for real?"

"I wouldn’t have kissed you at all if I wasn’t!” Sonny laughed at the mere hilarity of the conversation. “Jesus, Pete. We seriously gotta communicate better. If something is bothering you, you gotta tell me so we can talk about it. I know that’s not your style, but it’ll save you a ton of stress if you just say what you need to say.”

Pete was staring at him, absorbing the response like he couldn’t believe it. He seemed to simmer under Sonny’s understanding, soaking in it, appreciating it.

He grinned, dimples and all.

He pushed Sonny backwards lightly, so his back would hit the couch. Pete followed him down. Instead of going for Sonny’s lips, he latched on to his neck, pressing kisses and gentle bites along a stuttering vein. 

Sonny gasped, undignified and genuine. “Thought you didn’t— uh, wanna hook up?”

Pete spoke with his lips against Sonny’s skin. “What I _want_ is to take you out somewhere nice.”

 

Another kiss.

 

“Take you downtown.”

 

A bite.

 

“Show you off.”

 

A lick.

 

“Get piragua, chill by the trains, and watch the stupid, lost tourists.”

 

All of the above.

 

“How does that sound?”

 

“ _Awesome_.” Sonny blurted. He swallowed, his throat bobbing under Pete's mouth. “It sounds great.” Pete’s hands slid under his shirt. Sonny’s voice raised an octave, out of breath. “We can definitely do that, but, uh, it _really_ feels like we’re hooking up right now, at least, from my perspective. Just—” His breath hitched, “throwin’ that out there.”

Pete hummed in thought, which really didn’t help the situation. His hands ventured a little higher and traced the very faint outline of Sonny’s ribcage. 

“I was just thinkin', since we both _know_ this isn’t just purely physical... I can stop if you want?”

“ _No_ — _ah_ — I mean, it’s going to be dark soon anyway.” Sonny breathed, his eyes falling shut, relaxing into Pete’s touch.

“We have all the time in the world.” Pete promised. “Let me take care of you.”

Sonny’s jaw went slack when Pete found his collarbone.

“ _Damn_. Are you... Are you sure?”

“Shh, Babe, save your energy." Every touch was languorous. "We’ve got a date tomorrow.”

Sonny couldn’t argue with that.

 

 

\+ Bonus Scene

 

The cell-phone’s vibrations woke Sonny up just as the sun was peaking under the curtains.

“Hello?” Sonny answered groggily, hoping to not wake Pete, who was practically comatose on his chest.

“Sonny? Its Vanessa.” Her cheery voice carried over the line. “Usnavi was looking for you.”

Sonny was awake now and planning to flee the country. “Shit. He’s going to _kill_ me.”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo, Nina and I got you covered. If Usnavi asks, you were at Nina’s because she asked you to help her with her luggage and offered to let you stay the night.”

“How did you know I would be…?" 

“I figured you were… busy. Usnavi was ranting about Pete enough for me to guess where you might have snuck off to.”

Sonny looked down at Pete and smiled. “Thank you so much, Vanessa, you saved my damn life.”

“Don’t mention it.” There was a faint noise in the background on Vanessa’s side. “Your cousin is requesting my company." 

“Of course. Thanks again, beautiful.” The wink was evident in his voice.

“One would think both of us having boyfriends would stop you from flirting with me.” 

“Never.” Sonny promised.

“Have fun and be safe!” Vanessa chimed. 

“Will do.”

He clicked the end call button and tossed the phone somewhere nearby. He ran his fingers over Pete’s spine, tracing the notches, letting Pete’s soft sighs lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Reach me on tumblr @ Godkller


End file.
